Black Moth
Black Moth is a heavy/hard rock band from Leeds. Active since 2010 the band has released two full-length albums via New Heavy Sounds. They cite Black Sabbath, The Stooges, Mastodon, Red Fang, Pissed Jeans, Drunk in Hell, Kvelertak, Uncle Acid and the deadbeats, Turbowolf, Blacklisters, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, Swans, Bo Ningen, Goat and Arabrot and L7 as influences. History Black Moth formed in the summer of 2010 in the wake of the dissolution of their previous band The Bacchae, releasing a single for The Articulate Dead and performing a "launch gig" on 8 October 2010 at Santiago Bar in Leeds (With support from Vile Imbeciles).FacebookAccessed 22 August 2017 From there the band would sign to New Heavy Sounds and begin work on material for a studio album with a split release and a short European tour coming beforehand in 2011.FacebookAccessed 22 August 2017 With ten songs under their belt the band would release their debut studio album The Killing Jar on 7 May 2012 to positive reviews. With touring and festival appearances to follow the band's growth as songwriters began to grow though only a tease of further developments came in 2013 with a single featuring two songs in "Savage Dancer" and "Tree of Woe". In an interview with Louder Than War, Harriet Bevan would state in terms of growing songwriting: The band's sophomore album Condemned to Hope would see release on 15 September 2014 via New Heavy Sounds, featuring artwork by legendary artist Roger Dean. Overall the album would see positive reviews from the likes of TeamRockTeamRock, PopMattersPopMatters and The SludgeLordThe Sludgelord to name a few. Nico Carew would leave the group in 2015 and be replaced by Centurion's Ghost guitarist Federica Gialanze. In regards to recent events the band toured with The Sisters of Mercy in 2015 and recently appeared at Bloodstock Festival in 2017. The band would also tour in the fall of 2018 with Fireball Ministry, Orange Goblin and Corrosion of Conformity. This would be in support of the band's third album Anatomical Venus, released circa 2 March 2018 via Candlelight Records. On 20 September 2019 it would be announced that Black Moth would be "hanging up their wings" and announcing that they would be calling it a day after nearly ten years. The band would announce a farewell show at Brudenell Social Club on 6 December 2019, with a London show to follow.Black Moth Facebook Discography * The Articulate Dead (Single) (2010, High Magick) * Black Moth / XM-3A (Split with XM-3A) (2011, New Heavy Sounds) * The Killing Jar (Studio Album) (2012, New Heavy Sounds) * Savage Dancer / Tree of Woe (Single) (2013, Independent) * Condemned to Hope (Studio Album) (2014, New Heavy Sounds) * Anatomical Venus (Studio Album) (2018, Candlelight Records) Members * Harriet Bevan - Vocals (2010 - Present) * Federica Gialanze - Guitars (2015 - Present) * Dave Vachon - Bass (2010 - Present) * Dominic McCready - Drums (2010 - Present) * Jim Swainston - Lead Guitar (2010 - Present) * Nico Carew - Guitar (2012 - 2015) Tours * Black Moth European Tour 2011 (2011)FacebookAccessed 22 August 2017 * Black Moth / Antlered Man European Tour 2014 (With Antlered Man) (2014)FacebookAccessed 22 August 2017 * Black Moth European Tour 2015 (With The Sisters of Mercy) (2015)FacebookAccessed 22 August 2017 * 2018 UK Tour (With Fireball Ministry, Orange Goblin, Corrosion of Conformity) (2018) External Links *Twitter *Interview via The Quietus *Interview via Music Radar References Category:Band Category:Leeds Category:Yorkshire Category:England Category:Grunge Category:Hard Rock Category:Heavy Metal Category:Stoner Rock Category:New Heavy Sounds